


Whoops?

by newtntommy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, newt is so cute, newt works at jacob's bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: Prompt: You're the cute customer that always buys the same coffee each day, and I'm the barista who doodles on your coffee cup but I accidentally gave you the wrong order in rush hour and turns out you're highly allergic to nuts oh god i'm so sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and I just had to do something with it! Hope you guys like it. please like and comment :)

Noises layer the atmosphere as peoples’ shoes shuffle along the floor and the doorbell rings as another body fills the room. The sharp hiss from a kettle goes off, immediately being followed by a worker taking it to an awaiting customer. The smell of vanilla, chocolate, and banana pastries consume the air, keeping a sweet balance between chaos and order. 

Danishes, strawberry puffs, croissants, muffins, and bagels cover the counters and shelves. The interesting shapes of the sweets raise eyebrows and cause pointed fingers with amused grins. The question lingers on an elderly man’s tongue, but only results in a shrug and a smile. A business woman sits at a table in the corner, quietly reading her newspaper with a drop of cherry sauce on the corner of her lip. Her foot taps softly against the iron table base. 

A loud, distinct metal click rings in Newt’s ear, and he instinctively reaches down and clips the latch of his case back shut. He scribbles the last bit of the order down, gives a meaningless nod, and he turns towards the coffee. He pours the hot latte into a mug, stirs a bit of white chocolate sauce into it, and hands it to the customer. 

“Thank you so much, Newt,” the lady politely says in gratitude. Newt gives her a curt nod, “You’re welcome, Lizzie.” 

Not usually one to speak to…anyone, really, he twists around at the sound of the oven going off. He puts on the oven mitts, and he takes out the goodies. He places the trays on the cart, and he is greeted by Jacob. 

Jacob sighs in relief. “Thanks, Newt. Always love having you around.” 

Newt smiles before returning back to the front. The room has quieted down significantly due to the morning rush dissolving away. He takes a wet rag and glides around the lobby. He cleans the tables and scoots chairs into their places. He listens to multiple conversations, and he kindly dodges a couple of conversations. 

He’s rather content with being friends with only a handful of people. It’s not like he dislikes people, he just never really fit in. He knows he doesn’t fit in, so he saves the time it takes for someone to realize that too and goes straight to kindly rejecting their offer in conversation. He never found a group of friends in school. He always sat by himself in each class, minding his own business and occasionally speaking to a professor. No one really understood him, especially when it came to his interest in magical creatures. Spending life with mostly creatures had led him to only have enough ability to socialize with Jacob, Tina, Queenie, and Graves. 

Though with the capture of Grindelwald, people have taken the initiative to go out of their way to catch his attention. It confused him at first. He wasn’t interesting before he exposed Grindelwald, and he wasn’t suddenly interesting now. 

Either way, here he is: helping Jacob out in his bakery. It was a massive hit right when it opened. He had been delighted to hear that Jacob’s bakery was the talk of the town. When he came back to give Tina a copy of his book, he couldn’t keep himself from walking over to check out the store himself. 

Seeing the muggle again saddened him, remembering that Jacob had no idea who he was. He had cursed the dumb law, and he went over and introduced himself to Jacob. A few months later, and Jacob and him were back to being pretty good friends. 

The law doesn’t need to know that he introduced himself by secluding the two of them, and then proceed to step into his case. 

He doesn’t regret it. Jacob was a lot happier with Queenie – back – into his life. They were peas in a pod. Queenie was even the bakery’s assistant manager. She was a good addition, her vibrant colors and quirky personality brought people in like moths to a light. Everyone loves Queenie. 

Newt is nibbling on a croissant with strawberry filling when the bell rings again. He looks up, and his stomach tosses when he sees who it is. He jumps up from his seat, rubbing away the remaining crumbs off his bottom lip.

Graves. Percival Graves. The Director of Magical Security. 

Graves’s eyes catch his, and he brings his hand up with a smile. Newt bites his lip, and he makes his way to the coffee maker, routinely making Graves’s coffee. It was the same coffee every time. Black coffee with a spoonful of creamer and a cup of vanilla flavoring; the vanilla usually never moves from its spot, but Newt still gives it to him. 

He fixes his shirt as he turns around to meet Graves, who is leaning against the counter watching him. Newt clears his throat, not meeting his eyes. He can feel his face turning as red as the cherry on his pastry. 

He likes Graves. Graves was a kind, caring man. His voice was gentle, and he’s never shown a hint of judgement towards Newt. 

When they had first officially met, Graves instantly apologized for everything Grindelwald did as him. He sincerely hoped Newt wasn’t afraid of him, and that he would never hurt Credence. Newt appreciated him apologizing, not many people in law are sorry for anything. 

It didn’t stop there though, because only a few days later did Graves ask about his case. He asked about his creatures. Newt had been cautious at first, but Graves made sure to tell him that he wasn’t at all testing him. He generally wanted to hear about the magical creatures in his case. Newt figures it was because he wanted to make it up to him. Whatever the reason was though, he did eventually lead Graves into his case and introduce him to his animals.

Newt found out he was wrong. Graves listened to him talk about his animals for hours. Newt certainly didn’t talk during even half that time, but Graves was engrossed in everything Newt was willing to tell him. He followed Newt around in the case, watching as he cared for the creatures. Graves didn’t even blink when Newt referred to himself as ‘mummy’ as he fed the baby Occamys. 

The only sign that Graves was a man of the law is that he did mention that quite a few of his creatures were illegal. It’s been months since then, and Graves has yet to add to that fact or done anything about it. 

Newt appreciated the company. Yes, Jacob was a swell fellow. Newt enjoyed having someone who adored his creatures, who could help him feed them every now and then. Jacob had become a dear friend to him, something he hasn’t had in…awhile. 

When it came to Graves, he appreciated the ears. He felt the neutral ease coming off Graves. It was different from Jacob. He can be himself around Graves. He can say whatever he likes to Graves without worrying about what the older man will think. 

It was nice. It was nice to have someone. 

“Hi, Newt,” Graves greets leisurely. A smile forms on his lips, and Newt feels butterflies flutter in his stomach. He feels his hands grow clammy. 

“Hello,” Newt responds softly. He always has a hard time making eye contact with people, but thankfully Graves never mentions it. He hears Queenie take someone’s coffee order a few feet away. He shuffles his feet. 

“You have something on your face.” 

Newt widens his eyes in embarrassment, nearly frozen in it. He suddenly forgets what the room looks like. Where is the closest mirror? Closest napkin? 

He jumps when suddenly a hand is curved along his jaw, and a tender thumb is rubbing at a spot on his cheek. Newt meets Graves’s eyes, caught in the hold of his inviting dark brown eyes. Graves’s bushy eyebrows curve downwards a little as he works to get the leftover food crumb on Newt’s cheek. He finally looks at Newt, who has yet to move since the contact began. 

His skin is tingling under Graves’s touch, and he knows the food couldn’t possibly still be there based on how long Graves has had his hand on his jaw. He wasn’t by any means going to tell the other wizard that, perfectly happy with the touch. Graves’s hand is warm against his skin, and he can smell a small bit of cologne. He tries to nonchalantly lean in. The cologne smells delectable, and he finds himself trapped in the moment. 

He hisses under his breath when he’s suddenly taken by surprise by the sound of the coffeemaker going off. His chest tightens when he hears the familiar sound of his case latches coming undone. He reaches down to lock them again, and he comes back up right when Queenie comes for the coffee for her customer. Newt quickly pours a cup of coffee and hands it over to Graves, who looks amused by the change of events. Newt blushes. 

“Thanks, Newt,” Graves says with a smile. Newt’s heart skips a beat at the powerful amount of kindness in Graves’s brown eyes. He watches Graves turns around, coffee cup going up to take a drink from it. 

“You boys would be so cute!” Queen squeals from beside Newt, who startles. Newt immediately shakes his head. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. We are friends…” Newt coughs out, unable to even look near Queenie. He squeezes his eyes shut when Queenie only giggles with a nudge to his shoulder as if they were sharing a secret. 

“If friends totally lie to each other about them having something on their face in order to have a touch,” Queenie teases with a poke to Newt’s cheek. Newt bites his lip. Newt opens his mouth to defend himself, but then Queenie drastically changes moods. 

“Mr. Graves!” Queenie shouts in worry, dashing around the counter. 

Newt looks over to find Graves coughing and wheezing like mad. 

“Oh, Paracelsus!” Newt huffs, eyeing the other cup of coffee on the counter. That one must’ve been Graves. He hurries over to Graves, who is being hovered over by Queenie. He sees Graves pull out his wand with a shaky hand, aiming at himself with a spell. He inhales deeply, like he’s been struck in the chest. Newt’s hands are shaking, not believing he made Graves have an allergic reaction. How could he be so dumb? Only he could make making coffee so hard! 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” Newt chants under his breath, his hands fisted at his sides. He’s lost his friend now. Graves will ask someone else to make him his coffee. He won’t trust Newt anymore. Graves…

“Newt! He’s okay, honey. He really is.” 

Newt feels the hands before the words reach him. He blinks a few times before meeting Queenie’s eyes, who is looking at him sympathetically. He looks over at Graves, who is still coughing, but he is no longer red in the face and wheezing. Graves takes one more deep breath before looking at Newt, who immediately starts to muster up words. 

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Graves. I did not-not mean to. I must’ve…gave you the wrong one, and I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you to get a-an allergic reaction!” Newt rambles manically, barely hearing what he’s saying. He just hopes it makes sense. Though, he can barely understand himself, and he gets more flustered. He winces as he digs his nails too deep into his skull from grabbing the side of his hair. 

He suddenly hears someone shushing him, and his right hand is carefully taken from his hair and into a warm embrace. He looks over at Graves with wide, worrisome eyes. His lips part when he doesn’t see any anger in the man’s face. He actually sees friendliness and understanding. 

“It’s okay, Newt, you didn’t mean to,” Graves says so easily. Newt’s eyes flicker down to watch Graves’s fingers run along his wrist. “I’m allergic to peppermint. You would think I would’ve smelt that,” he adds with a chuckle. 

“You wouldn’t have-“ 

“It’s okay, Newt,” Graves interrupts with sincerity. His eyes flicker over Newt, who decided to plant his sight on Graves’s rings. Jacob is going to kill him…

“Listen,” Graves says quietly. He reaches out and curves a finger around Newt’s cheek, directing the magizoologist’s face towards him. Newt shivers under his touch. Newt feels like a troublesome kid about to be lectured and ready to be given a sort of punishment. 

“If you feel that bad about it, how about you treat me to a dinner arrangement tonight?” 

Newt’s eyes flicker to him instantly, taken by surprise. He sucks in a breath, not understanding what is going on. Is Graves asking him on a date? Does Graves really want to go on a date with him? 

“I…I, yes I would like that,” Newt whispers brokenly. His nausea from before is quickly being replaced with bewilderment and joy. A smile creeps on his face, and he laughs under his breath. Graves smiles at him and removes his hand. Newt almost follows the touch. 

“It’s a date, Mr. Scamander,” Graves states with fondness. He turns around, only to turn around again mid-way to find his coffee floating in the air. Queenie winks at him. Graves’s corner of his lips turn up in amusement, and he gives Newt a look before turning around and leaving. 

The bell on top of the door jingles, proving his departure. Newt stares at the door in awe. 

“I have a date.” 

Queenie giggles with a gleeful clap, “You sure do, honey. Just wait ‘til I show you what I have in mind for your outfit and hair!”


End file.
